Clarity
by Lina Marie
Summary: High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. A clock ticks til it breaks your glass & I drown in you again. Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didnt need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight & I dont know why. If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

I made my way through New Orleans leisurely, looking at all the new sights it had to offer. I wore dark grey skinny jeans and black suede pumps, a black loose tank top with a grey leather jacket on top. My long red hair hung in silky ringlets down my back, my sharp emerald eyes finding my target. Walking into the café that he entered a moment before, I found an empty table by a window and sat at it. Picking up the menu I skimmed through it absently, tuning my senses to my target across the room. When I was halfway through I heard him stand and come my way, my dark aviator glasses hiding my gaze as I rolled my eyes. He pulled the chair out in front of me and sat in it, waiting until I slowly lowered the menu.

"Can I help you?" I said as I raised a perfectly shaped red eyebrow, my dark red lips pursing in what seemed like irritation. Behind my glasses my long dark eyelashes fluttered as I blinked, my rosy high cheekbones highlighting my delicate feminine features. Shifting a bit in my seat I saw his eyes glace down at my body, skimming over my curves as he smiled slowly and met my gaze.

"I am sorry, but I could not help but notice that I have never seen you before." He said with a charming smile as he leaned back, my eye once again rolling behind my dark glasses.

"That is probably because I am new here." _Yeah right_ I thought sarcastically with an inward smile, watching as he rose an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh really? What brings you to our humble town?" he said as he picked up his own menu, skimming through it as he glanced at me. I kept my mouth shut as I saw the waiter coming towards us, taking our orders before leaving to make them.

"Personal reasons, none of which I feel obliged to tell you." I said with a slight smirk before I crossed my legs, resting my dainty hands on my toned thighs softly.

"Fair enough. My name is Marcel." He said as he held out a hand towards me, my eyes flicking to the waiter that was bringing our drinks.

"The pleasure is all yours, and so is the tab. If you will excuse me Marcel, I do have things to do." I said as I ignored his hand and grabbed my drink, leaving the table with a strut and disappearing out of the doors.

"Men. Cocky, arrogant bastards." I breathed out in annoyance as I made my way down the street, flicking my hand to adjust my brow-length bangs as I approached my car. Getting into it I started up the engine easily, making my way into the residential neighborhoods. I hummed under my breath as I drove through them, sipping at my tea as I looked for a particular one. A smile curled my lips as I finally found it, stopping in front of it and getting out gracefully. Looking up at the two story windows I walked into the gate, humming in appreciation at the architecture of the old building. I easily forced the front door open, leaving it open as I moved inside the mansion.

"Hmm, no one home." I murmured aloud as I sensed throughout the house habitually, shrugging and making my way to the main living room.

"Oh, pretty." I whispered with a smile as I spied a chest in the room over, recognizing it as a study as I kneeled in front of it. Opening I breathed in deeply and smiled fondly, recognizing Elijah's sent throughout all the old books.

"Let us see what you have been doing all these years, old friend." I said as I picked up the book from the year that I disappeared, humming under my breath as I focused on the words in front of me.

(5 Hours Later)

"Well, that certainly was interesting." I said as I put the most recent book back in its place, closing the chest as I stood and stretched. Feeling someone approach the house I moved to the desk, sitting in the old leather chair and putting my feet on the desk. Smirking as they slowed at the front door, I took a deep breath and smelled Klaus. Suddenly the hybrid sped into the room with a stake in hand, my hand easily grabbing it and flicking him aside.

"Now Klaus, is that any way to treat an old friend? Apparently awakening your animal side also dimmed your vampire side." I said as I raised an eyebrow and watched him, resting my hands on my abdomen. His eyes were wide at the sight of me, surprised enough to stay on the ground.

"A-annamarie?" he whispered as he stared at me with a shocked expression, stuttering over his words as he scooted back a bit.

"Now Klaus, I am certain you are not that illiterate." I said with a smirk as I rested my hands behind my head, watching him with an amused expression as he stood slowly.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered as he slowly came up to me, reaching out his hand to touch my hair.

"You should know better than anyone how deceiving looks can be." I said calmly as I grabbed his hand before it could touch me, throwing him clear across the room with another flick of my wrist. He crashed into a bookshelf that was sitting there with a quiet groan, the sound of someone else arriving making us both look towards the door. Elijah suddenly appeared and looked down at Klaus with a frown, sighing and turning towards me as he shook his head in exasperation.

"Now what have you gone and done Kl-oh my god…Annamarie." Elijah said as he also looked at me with wide eyes, his surprise as evident as his brother's and just as amusing.

"Hello again Elijah, your diaries are very entertaining." I said with a smile as I studied my nails with interest, pursing my lips as I saw that they needed good tending to again.

"You are supposed to be dead." Elijah muttered with a frown as he watched me, his eyes skimming my form again for the first time.

"Thank you for stating the obvious once again, I supposed both you Mikaelson boys have become more idiotic with time." I said as I stood from my seat and crossed my arms, my amused expression turning into a furious one. Both of them winced and looked away from me immediately, guilt now clouding their expressions quickly.

"Annamarie?" a soft voice whispered from behind me with surprise, my eyes widening as I turned around immediately.

"Rebekah!" I squealed before I launched myself at her with a smile, her own laugh leaving her as we tumbled.

"Annamarie! Oh my god, you are back! I knew you could not be dead!" she said as she squeezed me closer to her easily with a happy laugh, a cough leaving me as my airways constricted though I did not need them.

"Cannot…breath." I muttered with a smile as I gasped, laughing when she smacked me softly.

"You do not have to! Oh my god, finally someone with intelligence around here!" she said happily as she squeezed me one again, a laugh leaving me at the brothers indignant looks.


	2. Chapter 2

(Annamarie's POV)

(1 Week Later)

"I still don't see why you are still fascinated with him. The bastard is treating you like shit." I muttered as I looked through the racks, pursing my lips when I saw a blood red tight short dress.

"Because we left him to die, I would still be pissed too." Rebekah muttered as she looked at the shoes, grabbing a red-soled black suede pair of pumps. Rolling my eyes I made my way towards the dressing rooms, undressing before I slipped into the dress.

"Our brother is once again stirring trouble." a deep voice said as I zipped up the zipper, a smile coming to my face as I recognized Elijah.

"I don't want anything to do with it. Let him stir trouble, it's not my problem." Rebekah said firmly as they stopped outside the dressing room, a sigh coming from Elijah before I opened the door.

"Now now Rebekah, let's not be too hasty when it comes to him." I said as I appeared in front of them, silence echoing as I twirled on the ball of my feet.

"Wow. You. Look. Amazing!" Rebekah squealed before she scooped me up in her arms, spinning me around before setting me down and looking me over.

"You look beautiful Anna." Elijah said quietly as he tilted his head, a soft smile on his face as he caught my gaze.

"Thank you Eli." I said with a soft laugh as his eyes narrowed at the abbreviation, Rebekah rolling her eyes because she hated it as much as him.

"Come on Anna, we have got to get accessories and shoes and makeup and hair product and..." Bekah trailed off as she moved towards the front of the store, Elijah staying where he was as I changed back into my clothes.

"God, that woman will be the death of me." I muttered as I walked out of the changing stall, searching through my purse for my chap stick. Strong hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me back in, the door clicking shut as soft lips covered my own.

"Anna..." Elijah whispered reverently as he gripped my hips firmly, his nose burying in my neck as he took a deep breath. He picked me up with ease and pushed me against the wall, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist to steady myself. A shaky breath left me as he sucked on my neck, his hands trembling as he gripped my ass.

"Elijah,-Jesus-I love a good romp in the changing stalls as much as the next person, but our first intimate reunion after hundreds of years should be done properly love." I whispered as his lips caressed my collarbone, my fingers running through his hair as I bit my bottom lip. A sigh left him as he set my feet on the ground once again, his nose buried in my neck as he took slow deep breaths.

"You are right. Apologies, seeing that dress on you triggered urges that I haven't felt since you disappeared." He muttered as he straightened out my clothes for me, kissing my forehead before grabbing the dress and leaving to find Bekah.

"Fine then, leave me alone in the aftermath." I muttered playfully under my breath, knowing he could hear me clearly. Moving towards the front I spied a pair of pumps, grabbing them with a triumphant smirk quickly.

(5 Hours Later)

Taking a deep breath, I glanced at myself in the mirror once again. Rebekah did me all up then went to the party downstairs, not bothering to wait up because she wanted to see Marcel. Shaking my head I walked away from the mirror, taking another deep breath before leaving the room. The music downstairs was getting even louder, a smile coming to my face at Marcel's collection. I appeared at the top of the stairs moments later, the party people stopping to look up at me. Putting on a calm face I made my way down, smirking at the whispers I heard going around. Stopping once I stepped off the last step, I looked around at all the unfamiliar faces.

"I came down here to party, don't stop on my account." I said before everybody cheered, going back to what they were doing as I smiled.

"May I have this dance?" a man said as he came up to me, bowing with a soft smile as he held out his hand.

"Why not." I said before I took it and let him whisk me away, a laugh leaving me as we waltzed to techno music.

(Elijah's POV)

I watched from the shadows as the male danced with her, my eyes narrowing imperceptibly as I saw his hands on her.

"If you would dance with her, the men wouldn't have a chance to steal her away." Klaus said as he came up to me with a smirk, a blonde vampire on his arm giggling away. Raising an eyebrow I glanced at him, clearing my throat as I shifted slightly.

"That doesn't concern me brother." I said as I tried to ignore the woman I wanted, choosing instead to scan the crowd for Hayley.

"Don't deny it Elijah, you want her and you are green with envy because you don't have the brass to take her. So now other men have the chance to. Careful brother, I just might steal her from you." Klaus muttered quietly as my head snapped towards him, my eyes glaring at him in warning as he winked at me. He grabbed the blonde's arm and led her to the dancefloor, my eyes watching as he glanced at Anna before winking at me. Looking towards her I saw that yet another man was dancing with her, Rebekah making her way towards me with a disgruntled frown.

"What are you doing over here brooding for? Go take a shot then grab the woman already!" She yelled at me as she shoved me slightly, my head shaking as I headed towards the refreshments. I tried not to glance at Anna as yet another suitor took her hand, my irritation at them touching her growing inside me. Grabbing a shot I knocked it back easily, going for another one as I heard her laugh.

"Whoa buddy, leave some for the rest of us." Marcel said with a laugh as he walked up, patting me on the back with a broad smile.

"Do not worry, I will leave plenty." I deadpanned as I turned towards him, spying Bekah as she pulled Anna away from yet another suitor.

"Go to her. You never know when this could be your last chance. Don't waste it thinking on 'what if's'." he replied before leaving my side, making his way to Klaus. I watched as Anna smiled at Bekah, my feet taking me to her quickly.

(Anna's POV)

"Rebekah, why aren't you romping around with Marcel already?" I said with a playful smile as she pulled me away, secretly grateful because the man was becoming clingy.

"Because he had to talk to Klaus." she muttered in irritation as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she fluffed her hair with a sigh.

"I would romp around with you myself, but alas all these males are keeping me entertained." I said with a wink as I smacked her ass playfully, a laugh leaving her as she smacked my arm softly.

"Oh stop it you! Those threesomes were fun though, weren't they?" she said with a dreamy sigh as she played with her hair, my eyes rolling as I fluffed my own hair in boredom.

"Ah, a blast from the past dead ahead." I muttered with a laugh as Elijah made his way towards us, Rebekah laughing as she shook her head and watched him.

"This one's all yours." she whispered before disappearing, a tingling on my ass telling me that she smacked it.

"Brat." I muttered as I stuck my tongue out in her general direction, hearing her laugh before Marcel found her again.

"May I have this dance, Anna?" Elijah said as he came to a stop in front of me, eyeing a male that had been making his way closer. The vampire stopped and glanced between us, walking away quickly when Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"Now that wasn't necessary, was it?" I muttered as I took his outstretched hand with a smile, laughing when he pulled me close and twirled me onto the dance floor.

"I don't take kindly to sharing what is mine." he said with a soft smile before leading me into a waltz, the music changing into a slow song with a nice tempo. His hand rested on my hip as the other grabbed my own, my feet moving with his perfectly as we danced.

"So I am yours now?" I whispered as he moved me around the floor, my hair flowing behind me as we twirled. I looked up at him and saw a loving look in his eyes, my stomach tightening as my love for him reared up into my chest.

"You always were, just as I always was yours." he whispered as he spun us once again, my eyes twinkling in the lights as I smiled up at him. He leaned down so that his forehead could rest against my own, my eyes closing as he continued to lead me.

(Rebekah's POV)

I watched as my brother led her around the dance floor, their movements perfectly in sync as they stared at each other.

"He loves her." Marcel said as his arms tightened around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder gently. A smile came to my face at the love I felt for him, a sigh leaving me as I felt Klaus' gaze on us.

"And she loves him. Its taken a couple hundred years, but I believe they'll finally allow themselves to be happy...again." I muttered as I rolled my eyes at their stubbornness, Marcel perking up as he detected a story in my words.

"Mind sharing with me?" he said as he spun me around to face him, a curious glint in his eyes as he smiled.

"Not right now, love. Tonight, we dance!" I said happily as I pulled him onto the dance floor, his hands holding me as he led us into a waltz as well. Glancing at my brother and my best friend, I smiled softly then focused on Marcel.

(Klaus' POV)

I watched as Rebekah led Marcel into the dance which he then took lead, my eyes narrowing as they soft look they gave each other. Anna's laugh rang through my head suddenly, my head turning to see that Elijah had dipped her down. Shaking my head I rubbed my eyes tiredly, scanning the crowd once again habitually.

"You want to have some fun upstairs boss man? I can be little red riding hood and you can be the big bad wolf." the blonde on my arm giggled out as she tugged on it, a smirk coming to my face as I glanced down at her.

"Aren't you afraid I'll eat you?" I whispered as I buried my nose in her neck, taking a deep whiff of her fruity scent.

"Depends on where exactly you'll be eating me." she said as her hands hooked into my jeans, the innuendo not lost on me as I chuckled quietly.

"Oh love, I'll make you scream for me." I growled out before I picked her up, speeding up to my room to get the night started.

(Elijah's POV)

I twirled Anna around the dance floor gracefully, her body following my lead seamlessly. Her curly red locks flowed out behind her as we moved, her emerald eyes darkened as our bodies touched. Under my hand her body moved fluidly, gracefulness in everything she did. The love I had for her threatened to overcome me, my dead heart flipping in my chest at the thought of what she could do to me. Nothing else mattered in this moment but her and I, her beauty stunning me as we slowed to a stop. Her hand rose to rest on my biceps with a feather-light touch, her body rising as she placed a tender kiss on my jaw.

"Finally I have you again." she whispered as her voice wavered with emotion, her eyes tearing up as her fingers ran through my hair habitually. My eyes closed momentarily at the familiar feel, her fresh scent drifting into my nose as I breathed.

"And this time, I'm never letting you go." I whispered as I picked her up quickly, disappearing into my room upstairs and closing the door.

(Hayley's POV)

I watched as Elijah and the woman had their moment, flinching when they suddenly disappeared from the crowd. My eyes narrowed of their own accord, jealousy rising within me and scaring me.

"Why the hell am I jealous?" I muttered to myself as I looked at where they stood a moment ago, anger swelling within me at the thought of him touching another woman.

"Damn you Elijah." I whispered as I stomped back up the stairs, the feeling of jealousy overwhelming me as I made it to my room. Collapsing on my bed I pondered these feelings I suddenly have, wondering just who that woman was and what she meant to Elijah. I chalked it up to having screwy hormones because of the pregnancy, my mind and heart calming down as I finally found what my problem is. _Unless I'm wrong_.


End file.
